Lo Juro Por El Tíber
by Dirkolff Odaireen
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Frank estuviera enamorado de alguien mas que no fuera Hazel? ¿Afectaria en algo su rendimiento como legionario? ¿Se complicarian las responsabilidades de ser un Praetor?
1. La Misión

**Nada de esto es mio, los personajes en si [bueno fuera pero no] todo esta basado en el maravilloso mundo de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**LA MISIÓN**

La diosa Discordia, Eris para los griegos, caminaba de un lado a otro molesta y frunciendo el ceño. En su forma romana se solía mantener más molesta y problemática de lo usual pero era de la forma griega como causaba más alboroto. Un destello de Eris apareció y un vestido al estilo griego la vestía por un momento pero en un parpadeo los ropajes se volvieron romanos. La diosa estaba furiosa. Su cabeza estallaba constantemente ante la poca estabilidad de sus dos partes y de ese modo le era mucho más complicado causar conflictos y sobre todo caos. La diosa debía solucionar eso. No sabía cuándo ni cómo pero lo haría. Comenzó a caminar por el olimpo y con cada paso que daba sus ropajes y su cabello parecía querer cambiar pues se veía la silueta borrosa de sus ropajes en color blanco al color rojo que solía vestir cuando era romana. Discordia había decidido que era hora de no solo matar semidioses o causar su muerte, era hora de que los semidioses le sirvieran como a sus padres y hermanos e hicieran una búsqueda para ella. Así fue como la diosa del caos bajo al Campamento Júpiter para dirigirse a la Quinta Cohorte donde se encontraba una semidiosa, hija de Febo Apolo la cual había visto en acción pocas veces y le parecía la indicada para la misión y la cual pese a que estaba "fuera de servicio" no se podría negar a la petición de una diosa, y menos de ella. Discordia sonrió al llegar ante ella, la cual dormía plácida y profundamente. Se quedó de pie observando cómo se removía, envolviendose entre sus sábanas en busca del calor para mitigar el frio que generaba su presencia. Sin embargo no despertó. La diosa carraspeo para despertar a la chica pero al ver que no funcionaba hablo lo suficiente fuerte para que la escuchara.

— Hey, tu. Despierta… —La diosa intento sonreír amable mientras decía eso sabiendo que su sonrisa por más que se esforzase solían mostrarse amenazadoras. Pero la semidiosa era ajena a lo que sucedía. Con el ceño fruncido, Discordia se adentró en su mente, completamente segura de que ahí la escucharía. Irrumpiendo en sus sueños dijo casi en voz de grito.

— ¡Gwendolyn Sole, despierta de una maldita vez! —Gwen se incorporo con la respiración agitada exclamando con el mismo tono de voz.

— ¡Prefiero que me llamen Gwen! —Paseo su mirada por la habitación topandose con la mirada de la diosa vistiendo sus ropajes engalanados y llamandola Gwendolyn ¿acaso era un sueño? Realidad, sueño, pesadilla o lo que fuera no debia hablarle a una diosa de esa manera. Golpeo su frente y se apresuró a agregar, no del todo consciente— Señora… ¿es esto un sueño o está realmente aquí? —La sonrisa de la mujer no la relajaba en lo absoluto. No le gustaba mucho encontrarse con los hijos de Nox.

— Esto es tan real como tu, querida. —La diosa Discordia observó que Gwen estaba confundida a lo cual dedujo que se debía a la falta de costumbre de los semidioses de estar frente a una divinidad como para ella la falta de costumbre de el necesitar ayuda de los semidioses. Con ese impedimento la diosa camino por la habitación buscando las palabras precisas para expresarse correctamente—. Necesito de tus amm… ¿servicios?, para una misión, una búsqueda o como sea que ustedes le llamen. —Dirigió su mirada a la joven en el momento en que pronunciaba esas palabras tan desconocidas, completamente nuevas para ella ya que nunca requería de ellos, los semidioses, pero esta ocasión era una excepción.

Gwen palideció por las repetidas faltas de respeto que cometía, una tras otra hacia a la diosa. Le habían quedado algunas costumbres de su servicio, una de ellas era: respeto y carácter a los dioses. Inmediatamente se levantó de su litera e hizo una pronunciada reverencia digna de la diosa y habló fuerte y claro.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle mi señora Discordia?

— Necesito encontrar una amm… mi manzana de oro. Donde conseguí la última, al parecer, ya no puedo entrar o no puedo acceder debido a estos tiempos. No lo se, no estoy segura… —Discordia suspiró agotada, paseando la mirada por la habitación. Gwen siguió la vista de la diosa y se percató de ello._ "Por Júpiter"_ pensó "_deberia ordenar más seguido"_. Con disimulo empujó la ropa bajo la cama. Discordia se dio cuenta de que trataba de arreglar el caos de su habitación. Sonrió con suficiencia—. Tranquila, querida. Después de todo soy la diosa del caos y el desastre.

Cuando Gwen escuchó aquellas palabras inmediatamente perdió el interés por limpiar a pesar que con su pijama le daba un aspecto desastroso.

— Señora, debe haber una profecía… —Inevitablemente recordó cuando el señor todopoderoso Marte Ultor había enviado a Percy, Hazel y Frank a Alaska y les habia escrito una "profecia" para su busqueda.

La diosa rodó los ojos ante la petición de la profecía y suspiro recordando vagamente que Marte le había comentado que seguramente se encontrarían en una situación similar con estos campistas al pedir "voluntarios" para sus búsquedas.

— ¿Tienes papel y lápiz? —Pidió con amabilidad, o toda de la que era capaz en ese momento. Gwen no pudo evitar preguntar.

— ¿Para qué necesita la manzana? —Intentando no enredarse con la ropa del suelo le pasó una vieja hoja con caricaturas de ositos de felpa matando a Octavian y un lápiz de ojos que no noto por la falta de luz.

— Gwendolyn, la razón de porque necesite la manzana no es de total relevancia… —Murmuró la diosa algo irritada, cortando de inmediato al momento que tomaba el papel y el lápiz, pero Gwen no dejo de insistir.

— ¿Entonces ya no es de vital importancia tenerla?

— Sino fuera de vital importancia, no lo pediría.

Instantes después de que cayó en su falta, Gwen golpeó su frente de nuevo, si un dios pedía algo era de vital importancia. Y las últimas palabras de la diosa se lo confirmaron.

— Interesante dibujo —Observó la diosa y anotó algo en el papel con el lápiz de ojos para instantes después dárselo de regreso.

— Es lo que hago en mis ratos libres —Comentó con orgullo y tomó el papel tratando de leer lo que decía pues la letra de la diosa era horrible, pero medio legible.

— Ahí está tu profecía. Deben buscar el jardín secreto de Quione —El nombre le sonaba vagamente familiar, Gwen no se abstuvo de preguntar.

— ¿Quien es Quione?

— Diosa de la nieve, la hija de Boreas —aclaró la diosa, ya fastidiada por las constantes preguntas.

— Si, mi señora. —Volvió a hacer una reverencia al igual que se ponía el papel frente a los ojos en otro intento de entender lo que citaba la nota.

Cuando Discordia se percató de los gestos que hacía por ello le dijo fingiendo excusarse.

— Oh perdona por la letra, pero tu lápiz para ojos no es exactamente la mejor cosa para escribir.

— ¿Eh? ah, sí, señora… —Absorta en sus vagos pensamientos tomó el lápiz y guardo el papel en el bolsillo de sus pantaloncillos cortos— Espero que guíe nuestro camino… —Había dicho no del todo consciente, cuando Gwen se dio cuenta se arrepintió de ello inmediatamente. No quería que el desastre y el caos la siguieran por el todo el país. Pero ya no podía revertirlo.

Discordia suspiro y miro a la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

— Los estaré vigilando a ratos. Espero que tengas a tus acompañantes en mente.

— Ya se a quien le dire…

— Suerte, bendiciones, ese tipo de cosas y bla bla bla bla... ahora me retiro… —La diosa hizo ademán de encaminarse a la salida y antes de desaparecer se giró y le dijo con socarronería—. Me alegro de que hayas tenido esos ratos libres y espero que los hayas disfrutado al maximo… como si fueran los últimos… En fin suerte con los monstruos en tu misión. —Al desaparecer en un resplandor dorado sus últimas palabras resonaron formando eco en el lugar.

Una vez que la diosa se retiró Gwen asomo su mirada por la ventana que tenía su habitación observando que las constelaciones seguían en lo más alto del firmamento, aun oscuro. Con el desasosiego creciente de su interior, se dejó caer en la litera cubriendo su rostro deseando que solo fuera una pesadilla pero ella sabía que no era así.

— ¡Oh Holy Shit! Será un verano tranquilo decían, quédate en el campamento decían…

No había tiempo que perder entre mas rapido acabara con ello mejor. Asi sin mas con su pijama puesto y despeinada echó a correr por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto de su mejor amigo. Si dependiera que alguien le cubriera la espalda mientras luchaban por sobrevivir ese sería Frank Zhang. Regularmente llamaría a la puerta como las otras ocasiones que lo visitaba pero esta vez era algo de suma importancia por lo que irrumpió en la habitación sin previo aviso por la que únicamente se escuchaban sus ronquidos. Se acercó a su litera, donde estaba tumbado, lo tomó por el hombro y lo movió mientras le hablaba.

— Frank… despierta… Hey Frank… Despierta… ¡Dioses, Frank! ¡Despierta!

Pero el muchacho simplemente no respondía. Estaba completamente agotado no podía dormitar siquiera, mucho menos descansar. Habia pasado unos cuantos meses desde que habia regresado y aun no se acostumbraba a tener las obligaciones y responsabilidades de un Praetor. Para su bendita o mala suerte desde que regresó solo con la compañía de Reyna, ella se había encargado de convocar una junta senatorial tras otra para discutir sobre el polémico cambio de oficial al mando que no dejaba de generar incesables debates entre algunos Tribunos Militares con Poder Consular, Senadores, Centuriones, Cónsules, Lares y otros tantos Duces, en resumen todo el cuerpo del senado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que un Praetor renunciaba a su puesto para darle el mando a alguien más por lo que los protocolos estaban un poco oxidados armando mucho revuelo. Todavía no se había oficiado el cambio de Praetores aunque técnicamente ya era oficial al mando desde el momento en que Jason le cedió el lugar y lo salvó, junto con Piper y Nico, de un ejército de monstruos con la ayuda de soldados muertos de alguna legión convocados por el cetro de Diocleciano.

Aun no empezaba su labor y todo esto ya lo estaba matando, no sabia como Jason y Reyna lograron no volverse locos. Ahora tenía otro motivo del por el cual admirar su trabajo. Ese pensamiento y muchos otros más lo obligaron a pasar la noche dando vueltas por la litera, clavando la vista al techo, a algún punto imaginario, intentando conciliar el sueño aunque cada intento fue fallido. Apenas había logrado dormitar, no tendría más de una hora de haberlo conseguido cuando sintió que lo movían, semi consciente, gruño molesto lo único que quería eran unas horas de paz.

— ¡Ñaagh! Frank no esta… no esta disponible en este mo-momento… —Conforme hablaba bajaba la voz gradualmente y tenía cada vez menos dicción. Tomó su almohada torpemente mientras seguía hablando y la iba colocando encima de su cabeza—. Deje su… deje su mensaje después de… después de… —En ese momento reanudó sus estruendosos ronquidos ligeramente amortiguados por su almohada y el hecho de que estaba boca abajo contribuía demasiado. Gwen rodó los ojos irritada ante la actitud de su mejor amigo.

— Pretor… —Dijo con voz alta, intimidante y el ceño fruncido, resultado de sus años al servicio de Roma— se lo convoca a una búsqueda… —Pero el simplemente no se movió.

En un intento de despertarlo robo la almohada de Frank gritando con su mejor voz de teniente mientras lo sacudía con violencia.

— ¡Despierta ya Legionario, es una maldita orden! —En cambio seguía roncando plácidamente sin inmutarse, . _"¡Joder! si que tiene el sueño pesado"_ Pensó ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz, similar a un siseo, casi como un silbido que empezó a hablarle con dureza, arrastrando las palabras. En ese instante reconoció la fría voz de la diosa dentro de su cabeza que empezaba a gritarle cosas como _"Golpealo, Golpealo en la cabeza" "Tirale agua, haz algo y despiertalo"_, como si no fuera demasiada la presión que Gwen cargaba consigo misma. Un tanto desesperada por no obtener respuesta alguna, se sentó sobre la espalda de Frank y empezó a dar pequeños saltos.

— ¡Mierda, Frank! ¡Levántate ahora! ¿No ves que necesito de tu ayuda?... —Dijo entrecortadamente por cada vez que rebotaba sobre la espalda de Frank, sintiéndose completamente frustrada. Pero para el semidiós fue demasiado.— ¡Frank! ¡Si no te levantas de una maldita vez, juro por el Tíber que…! —En ese preciso momento Frank dio una media vuelta demasiado brusca y tan deprisa que Gwen no tuvo tiempo de sujetarse de algo mucho menos estabilizarse por ende cayó al suelo de un fuerte senton.

— ¡Ya desperté, ya desperte! ¡Deja de gritar! —Gruño Frank mientras se incorporaba, con toda la calma del mundo. Dio media vuelta recargando su peso en el codo mientras restregaba su mano por la cara tratando de despertar del todo.— ¡Dioses! Qué escándalo ha-haces —Frank bostezo, y de poco en poco se fue recorriendo hasta que su espalda tocó la cabecera de su litera. Había reconocido la voz de la ex-centurion dando órdenes, por una parte quería sonreír divertido y por otra quería gritarle que lo dejara dormir. Se estiró hasta que le tronaron los huesos y suspiro aliviado—. Tanto trabajo que me costó quitarte esa manía para que vengas ahora y la retomes. Dime ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que llames a la puerta antes de entrar en tropel, eh?

Gwen no respondió, en cambio se le quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos tratando de contenerse y no reclamarle por tirarla. Respiro hondo y sin cambiar el semblante le soltó.

— Las veces anteriores eran emergencias. No iba a esperar a que me abrieras para que me ayudaras a reparar los daños que causarían tus retrasos

— Si claro, como esa vez que no encontrabas tu arco y creiste que me lo habías prestado que en realidad estaba bajo tu litera

— Bueno, si fue un descuido pero…

— Ó como la vez que se te hizo tarde para una reunión extraordinaria del senado y me pediste que te llevara volando para llegar a tiempo

— Bueno estaba con Anibal, ademas crei que seria para el día siguiente…

— Ah y mi favorita la vez que…

— ¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡ya te entendi! —Suspiro cansina mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose la tierra que se había adherido a su ropa— Frank no vendría si de verdad no fuera algo importante. Necesito que…

— Linda pijama, por cierto —Le interrumpió Frank, al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde de la litera y se revolvía el cabello con una mano. Gwen exhibía unas piernas torneadas en unos pantaloncillos cortos que en su mayoría eran cubiertos por una camiseta de la universidad 3 tallas más grande para su esbelta figura sin contar que su cabello rubio iba alborotado por todo lo acontecido en menos de media hora. Un sutil rubor rosado cubrió sus mejillas resaltando, muy levemente, sus ojos claros.

— Yo soy linda —Ladeó una sonrisa con socarronería— la pijama solo hace juego

— Claro como digas —dijo tratando de disimular su risa con una sonrisa ladina.

— Además la tuya es aún más bonita… —Frank abrió los notoriamente los ojos ante el comentario e inmediatamente llevó la mirada hacia sus piernas calmandose en el instante en que notó que estaban cubiertas por una pantalón deportivo pues tenía la buena o mala costumbre de dormir en ropa interior. Cuando Gwen lo encontro asi la primera vez que irrumpió en su habitación, Frank se excusó con que siempre tenía calor cuando dormía y habría funcionado si no hubiera sido invierno pero él se había acostumbrado al frío clima de Vancouver. A partir de ese día Frank le repetía una y otra vez que llamara a la puerta antes de entrar.

— No esperabas que me durmiera con la toga senatorial en caso de una reunión extraordinaria de emergencia, ¿verdad? Eso sería absurdo, además fue lo primero que encontré. Pero sin duda ese… ese… conjunto te hace ver mas bonita… —Frank se sonrojo en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, pero simplemente no lo pudo evitar. Trato de desviar su mirada para que no pudiera notarlo. Podría excusarse de que acababa de despertarse y no coordinaba bien o podria ser solo un cumplido entre amigos pero el sabia que de una u otra manera no podría engañar a la hija de Febo Apolo. Una de sus habilidades que la hacían sobresalir entre sus hermanos era que nunca en la vida podría decirle una mentira y hacerla pasar como una verdad.

En cambio Gwen sintió como las mejillas empezaban a arderle por su comentario, ella supo en el instante en que lo dijo que era sincero por lo que le pareció muy tierno de su parte. Gwen ladeó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sujetaba su brazo con una mano.

— Gracias —Susurro apenas audible para ambos.

El silencio que se estableció entre ellos no era tenso quizás un poco incómodo pero soportable. Pudo quedarse callada el tiempo que estuviera ahí incluso estuvo a nada de decirle que fueran a ver a Anibal o a los Campos de Marte o a cualquier lugar del campamento pero no lo hizo. En ese preciso momento la misma voz inexpresiva se adentró en su mente hablando en un susurro similar a un silbido como hace apenas unos minutos. _"Ay, miren a los tortolitos. Podría verlos tooodo el dia… aunque, pensándolo bien… no. Muevan sus traseros y vayan por mi manzana. ¡Ahora! o…"_ Gwen había olvidado el motivo de su visita a la habitación de Frank hasta que aquella voz se lo recordó. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza en un intento por callarla y despejarse que afortunadamente así fue.

— Espera, ¡Frank, no cambies el tema! —Busco en el bolsillo de sus pantaloncillos cortos y al encontrar lo que buscaba lo saco, lo desdobló y lo puso demasiado cerca a el rostro de Frank provocando que hiciera gestos y muecas para ver mejor.

— No tan cerca, no veo bien. —Tomo la mano de Gwen y la retiro lo suficiente para poder apreciar que era un papel arrugado con letras escritas en el.— ¿Que es esto?

— Adivina —Dijo Gwen con tono juguetón mientras le entregaba el papel para que lo viera mejor. Cuando Frank obtuvo un mejor plano frunció el ceño ante la poca legibilidad de las palabras.

— Uy pero que bonita caligrafía. —Comentó con una sonrisa ladina un tanto divertida por los dibujos que hacían compañía al texto maltrecho, tan solo de imaginarse la situación quiso soltar una risotada pero se contuvo. Leyo lo que estaba escrito en voz alta.

_"Rasca 2 piñeros con limón,_

_Ve a la Montaña Real, Cámara._

_Rasca la mano sana del loro_

_Y tratala después de que se mate."_

Frank frunció el ceño desconcertado por la coherencia del texto, volvió a leerlo para ver si no se equivocó en leer algo mal pero recitó las mismas palabras que había usado anteriormente. Frank jamas sufrio los efectos de tener dislexia pero con ese tipo de caligrafía le provocaría dislexia a cualquiera que intentara descifrarla.

— ¿Que? ¡No! no decía eso. A ver, Frank, presta aca —Gwen le quito el arrugado papel de las manos con la premura de saber si el texto era el mismo. Frank miraba con atención a Gwen como si eso fuera a explicarle que quería decir el texto. Cuando Gwen confirmó que así era soltó una sonora carcajada que irrito a Frank, pensando que fue víctima de una de sus muchas jugarretas.

— ¿Qué es eso Gwen? ¡No tiene ni una maldita pizca de sentido! ¡Si me has despertado solo para una de tus bromas, juro por el Tíber…!

— ¡No! No es eso, Frank. Es que lo leiste mal, escucha.

_"Busca 2 compañeros de misión,_

_Ve a Montreal, Canada._

_Busca mi manzana de oro_

_Y tráela antes de que te mate."_

Frank volvió a fruncir el ceño pues seguía sin entender absolutamente nada. Respiro hondo tratando de calmarse antes de que cualquier cosa pasara. Un poco más tranquilo volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso Gwen? —Frunció los labios, de manera tan característica de él cada que planeaba alguna estrategia para los juegos bélicos, en un intento de encontrarle algún sentido, se daba una idea vaga pero no quería precipitarse.

— ¿Que no es obvio, Frank? Es una "Profecía" para una… —Gwen hizo unas comillas con los dedos al decir la última palabra. En cuanto lo dijo, abrió los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza desesperado, confirmando lo que tenía en mente. Todas las piezas del rompecabezas se habían acomodado de golpe y él se negaba a ser partícipe de ello. Se puso de pie de un salto tapándole la boca mientras le miraba con esquizofrenia a la cara.

— ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! ¡Me comprometeras y yo no quiero hacerlo!… ¿prometes que no lo diras, que no lo pedirás y que mucho menos lo vas a insinuar?… ¡¿Lo prometes?¡ —Gwen sobresaltada se limitó a asentir nerviosamente con la cabeza. Frank respiró pesadamente, como si le costara trabajo hacerlo y muy lentamente fue retirando una mano, luego la otra para asegurarse de que no faltara a su promesa. En cuanto se aseguro que todo estaba en orden suspiro aliviado y dio media vuelta para ir por su ropa y vestirse después de todo, el sueño lo había abandonado. Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando escuchó a sus espaldas.

— Voy a ir a una misión y quiero, necesito que vengas conmigo —Gwen lo dijo tan deprisa que Frank apenas tuvo tiempo para dar media vuelta y volver a situarse donde había estado de pie instantes antes.

— ¡Gwen! ¡¿Porque lo dijiste?! ¡Lo prometiste! —Chillo Frank indignado. Gwen le enseñó los dedos índice y medio, de su mano, entre enlazados con una sonrisa ladina.

— Además no me hiciste jurar por el Tíber

— ¡Gwen, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era una misión! ¡Apenas y puedo dormir! ¡Me la vivo en el senado por culpa de Reyna! ¡No he dormido en 2 semanas! ¡2 malditas semanas!... —Llego un punto donde Frank empezó a elevar la voz tanto que perdía dicción. Gruño, gritó y maldijo en Latín y Chino tan fluidamente que si su abuela lo hubiera escuchado le habría lavado la boca con jabón. En si Frank se estaba comportando como un crío haciendo un berrinche. Gwen se cruzó de brazos un tanto divertida por la actitud de Frank y otro tanto herida que aun siendo en la primera persona que confiaba le dijera que no.

— Ay por favor Frank ¿Es en serio? —Frank se detuvo con la respiración acelerada por su pequeña gran actuación dedicándole una mirada furibunda que de poder hacerlo la habría matado— Escucha, debo ir a Montreal y eres el único chico en quien confío para que cuides de mi espalda si luchamos codo a codo por nuestras vidas. Además eres el único que conoce Canadá… Me sentiria mas tranquila si me acompañaras. —El semblante de Frank cambio al escuchar esas palabras, parecieran haberlo aturdido. Respiro hondo y se calmó lo suficiente para no empezar a gritar de nuevo.

— Pero Gwen, yo soy de Vancouver. Montreal esta del otro lado del país y jamás he salido de el Lynn Canyon Park, hasta que llegue aqui. Si me llevas es como si fueras a ciegas. No te serviria de mucho, mejor dicho no te serviria de nada.

— Claro que me ayudarias demasiado. La Quinta había sido la Cohorte más despreciada pero después de esos Juegos Bélicos… Después de el Festival de la Fortuna… La Quinta te lo debe Frank —El sintió como la sangre se le subía a los pómulos, quemandoles. Negó con la cabeza frunciendo ligeramente los labios.

— Pero no lo hice solo… —Murmuro apenas restregándose la nuca en un intento de calmar aquella sensación a la vez que desviaba la mirada para que no lo notara.

— Como sea Frank. Necesito 2 acompañantes para esta búsqueda y eres mi primera opción.

— Pero… ¿no se supone que ya concluiste con tus años de servicio militar? —Le miró escéptico.

— Frank… Discordia vino a darme personalmente la búsqueda. Es lógico… ¿Te negarias si algún dios te lo pide directamente?

— Si no lo hago moriré y si lo hago también moriré en el camino. De todas maneras no tengo otra opción, Gwen…

— Entonces… ¿Iras?

— Si no hay de otra…

— ¡Gracias! —Gwen lo abrazo con cariño y al percatarse de su impulsividad se separó casi de inmediato dejando un Frank aturdido. Frank carraspeo antes de responder.

— Apostaste por mí cuando llegue aquí, lo menos que puedo hacer es acompañarte.

— Estamos a mano entonces… —En los labios de Gwen surgió una delgada sonrisa triunfante. En cambio Frank solo se limito a asentir. No supo qué más hacer por lo que solo le dijo— Te veo afuera.

— Por favor cierra la puerta cuando salgas —Frank dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a buscar su ropa y empezar a preparar su mochila.

— Ah, si claro. —Gwen se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando escucho como Frank espetaba entre dientes _"Se Praetor, decían. Te excluirán de las misiones, decían. Bah, puras tonteras"_ Gwen cerró la puerta a sus espaldas a la vez que negaba divertida. Sin poder contenerse, soltó una breve risa queda mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

* * *

** ¿Reviews?**


	2. Un Pequeño e Insignificante GranProblema

**__****Nada de esto es mio, los personajes en si [bueno fuera pero no] todo esta basado en el maravilloso mundo de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**_Un Pequeño e Insignificante Gran Problema_**

— Se Praetor decían. Te excluirán de las misiones decían. Bah puras tonteras. —Habia dicho Frank.

Estaba encabritado con Gwen, y mucho, por interrumpir los escasos minutos de descanso que pudo obtener pero era su amiga, no podía dejarla sola si lo necesitaba. Sabía que si él estuviera en la misma situación no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces y se hubiera puesto a preparar su mochila sin chistar. Avergonzado por su actitud suspiro con gran pesar despidiéndose de las pocas horas de descanso que pudo haber obtenido y se apresuró a hacer su mochila.  
Se preguntó si su mochila-carcaj cambiaba de forma a mitad de batalla dejaría fuera todo su contenido, puesto lo había olvidado. No había tenido la necesidad de hacer uso de su camuflaje desde que desembarcó del Argo II y no quería averiguarlo si lo hacía o no durante la batalla decidiendo en último momento llevar una mochila por aparte. En esta metio un par de mudas de ropa limpia. Nectar en un termo considerablemente grande. Trocitos de ambrosia en una bolsa plástica resellable. Unos cuantos dólares, otros tantos denarios, nunca se sabe para que se pueden ocupar. Una soga gruesa. Un par de paquetes de tiras de carne seca y otros tantos igual de galletas saladas, no era una comida consistente pero al menos no moririan por inanición. En cuanto creyó haber terminado con su mochila se apresuró a hacerse de sus armas.  
Se aproximo a la pared donde varios arcos y carcajes estaban reposando a un par de metros del suelo, así como las armas estaban organizadas en el ático de su casa en Vancouver. Bajo uno de los arcos y un carcaj, no más ancho que la boca de un cañón, y los puso en su litera. Con gran destreza revisó proyectil por proyectil que estuvieran en buenas condiciones. Tenía diferentes tipos de flechas para cualquier tipo de situación. Desde las de punta de hierro y oro imperial hasta las incendiarias, entre otras tantas de distintas formas y marcadas con la pluma de distinto color. "Siempre hay que estar preparado." Se repetía a sí si mismo. Titubeó en hacerse con una Gladius ya que no consideraba un gran espadachín pero en la Casa de Hades le había servido de mucha ayuda. Pero… ¿Y si no la usaba? Solo le estorbaría y le ocuparía espacio. Volvió la vista hacia abajo donde estaba su Pilum y la misma pregunta abordóo su mente. Frunció los labios y medito un instante antes de negar y dejarlos en su lugar. De algún modo se iba lamentar el portarlos o el dejarlos. Se colgó el carcaj al hombro, sujeto el arco y la mochila en una mano y salió al pasillo.  
Tan pronto puso un pie fuera de su habitación la gélida corriente del aire nocturno que atravesaba el pasillo le azotó la piel, erizandole los vellos de la nuca al instante. Frank se extraño en cuanto un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, jamás había sido sufrido por el frío ya que desde su niñez se había acostumbrado al clima de su ciudad natal. Busco una explicación volteando a ambos lados del pasillo en penumbra cuando notó que sus hombros estaban descubiertos. Extrañado, bajo la mirada por su torso desnudo hasta sus pies descalzos pisando el helado suelo de cantera. Solo en ese momento se percató de que la única prenda que vestía era el pantalón deportivo. Dio media vuelta y se adentró en su habitación nuevamente cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas a la vez que dejaba caer la mochila. Para entonces estaba temblando aunque no era consciente de ello. Se quitó el carcaj dejándolo junto con la mochila y su arco, se acercó a su cajonera y sacó la ropa. Apenas se alejó un par de pasos cuando sintió la necesidad de asomarse por la ventana. Apartó la gruesa cortina que cubría solo para ver el cielo oscuro sobre el. Suspiro cansino, con la cabeza gacha, volvió a cubrir la ventana y se apresuró a vestirse con una camiseta del campamento y unos pantalones de mezclilla. De poco en poco su cuerpo fue entrando en calor a la vez que un sutil estado de somnolencia le fue embargando. Su mirada vagaba entre sus cosas a un costado de la puerta y su litera, miro la ventana por encima de su hombro y se mordió el labio inferior por un momento. Sin meditarlo dos veces corrió a su litera y se recostó dándole la espalda a la puerta.

— ¡Frank! ¡Levántate de una maldita vez! —Escucho que le gritaron demasiado cerca para su gusto y de un momento a otro se incorporó sacudiéndose salvajemente.  
Abrió los ojos y luz cegadora de la habitación le escocía los ojos, plasmándole puntos de colores brillantes. Por reflejo se cubrió con las manos y gruñó sin dejar de toser bruscamente. Lentamente fue retirando sus manos conforme sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la luz de la estancia. Respiro pesadamente, tratando de regular su respiración, a la vez que parpadeo varias veces antes de que los puntos desaparecieran para encontrar a una Gwen furiosa, a un par de metros de su litera, con los brazos cruzados y un balde metálico vacío colgando de una de sus manos. Frank se sentó en el borde de su litera mientras se frotaba el cabello mojado enérgicamente.  
— ¡Gwen! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! —Chillo un Frank indignado, un tono más agudo a comparación de su voz habitual.  
— ¿Cuál es mi maldito problema?... —Soltó Gwen arrastrando las palabras con un deje de sarcasmo. En cuanto Frank se dio cuenta en el tono en que lo dijo sabía lo que se aproximaba, arrepintiéndose de gritarle aquello— ¡¿Cuál es mi maldito problema?! ¡Tu eres mi maldito problema, Frank! —Gwen arrojó el balde contra el suelo con tal brutalidad que rebotó y dio de lleno contra la espinilla de Frank obligándolo a soltar un gruñido ronco mientras se sobaba donde le había golpeado— ¡Se supone que debíamos partir antes del amanecer! —Frank se había encogido de hombros hasta que estuvieron a la altura de las orejas como una cría durante una reprimenda, sin dejar de sobarse, hasta que escuchó sus últimas palabras.  
No pudo contenerse cuando un chillido de escepticismo salió de sus labios. Por reflejo volvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Noto que la cortina estaba corrida, dando explicación a la luz extra en la habitación, dejando ver a través de la ventana un cielo claro y soleado, sin nubes. Volvió lentamente su mirada a Gwen.  
— Ah… con que es eso… —Frank volvió su mirada al suelo a la vez que se restregaba la nuca con nerviosismo con la intención de no hacer enfadar más a Gwen— ¿Hace cuanto amaneció?  
— Cuatro horas  
— ¿Cuatro horas? ¿En serio? —Frank intentó parecer desconcertado pese el semblante de Gwen no cambiaba en absoluto poniéndolo incómodo. Apenas se percató cuando dió un gesto tosco con la cabeza para afirmarlo— ¡Vaya!...  
— ¿Y bueno tu que esperas? ¿Qué anochezca? ¿Qué los dioses mueran? ¡Andando! Te quiero a fuera de la cohorte ¡Ahora! —Gwen dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Frank puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó pesadamente— ¡Es para ayer, Frank! —Gritó Gwen desde el pasillo. Frank, con fastidio, se colgó nuevamente el carcaj al hombro, el arco en el otro, tomo la mochila y salió con pasos pesados de su habitación.

Salió por el umbral de la puerta de la Cohorte poco después de Gwen. No se había percatado hasta ese momento que estaba armada hasta los dientes. Pudo notar como su arco y carcaj, lleno de municiones, sobresalían de su espalda y como si no fuera suficiente en un costado tenía su Gladius y al otro lado una daga, ambas enganchadas al cinturón de su pantalón. A Frank se le hizo demasiado cuando recordó que él tenía un legado a su favor y no necesitaba tantas armas. Volteo a ambos lados en busca de alguien más pero solo estaban ellos dos ahí.  
— Como que te falta un acompañante, ¿no crees? —Pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona mientras bajaba los escalones que conectaban la Cohorte con la Vía Principalis. El semblante de Gwen estaba idéntico a como se encontraba en la habitación hacía pocos minutos. Frank avanzó y se colocó frente a ella cuando escucho a sus espaldas.  
— Hola chicos, ¿nos vamos?  
Provocando que la sonrisa burlona de Frank se esfumara. Así tan pronto lo hizo apareció una similar en el rostro de Gwen. Frank se volvió para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos marrones que no dejaban lugar a la vacilación.  
— Hola Hazel —Saludo Gwen. Frank se limitó a saludarla con la mano mientras fruncía los labios convirtiéndolos en una delgada línea en su rostro. En cuanto Hazel se acercó a ellos Frank dio una fuerte palmada.  
— Bien ahora que ya estamos todos reunidos… ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir de aquí? —Hazel y Frank voltearon a ver a Gwen esperando alguna respuesta, sin embargo era completamente ajena a ellos. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Cuando se percató de que atraía sus miradas y habían guardado silencio la obligaron a salir de su ensimismamiento.  
— Ah ¿Que cosa? —Pregunto Gwen, aturdida.  
— Que como nos vamos a ir —Repitió Hazel con mucha paciencia  
— Gwen, ¿Dónde está el transporte? —Pregunto Frank algo irritado.  
— ¿Transporte? ¿Cuál transporte?  
— Si Gwen, el transporte. Quiero decir si se supone que debíamos partir hace cuatro horas era porque ya lo tenias todo preparado ¿no? Sino cuatro horas fueron más que suficiente para que fueras a buscar a Reyna al Principia o a su habitación o donde sea que estuviese para pedirle un transporte que nos aproximara a nuestro destino o al menos que nos acercara a algún lugar donde pudiéramos hacernos de uno. Además de informarle el porqué de la ausencia de una Centurión, una Veterana y el segundo Praetor, —Con la mano extendida señaló a Hazel luego a Gwen y terminó señalándose a sí mismo a la vez que mencionaba el cargo que le correspondía a cada quien— que conforman el equipo de búsqueda.  
— Mira, Hazel, parece que alguien ha estado estudiando los protocolos de las búsquedas. —Comento Gwen con una sonrisa ladina. Hazel, en complicidad, rió por lo bajo divertida.  
Frank había aprendido por la mala que si las dos estaban juntas siempre podría esperar alguna broma por parte de ellas en cualquier momento. El deseaba, más que poder descansar unas cuantas horas más, que ese momento no estuviera pasando.  
— Oh bueno, ¿que tiene? Digo, no esta por demas saberlo.  
— Frank… tú no conocías otro protocolo que no fuera el de los castigos. —Comento Hazel con una sonrisa divertida, intento de contener una risotada, provocando que Gwen estallara en carcajadas. No se pudo contener más y poco después se unió a ella.  
Frank frunció el ceño con molestia y vergüenza. Sentía que su cara era un montón de brasas al rojo vivo en ese momento. De acuerdo había sido muy torpe algún tiempo atrás pero todos habían pasado situaciones similares en algún momento. ¿O no?  
— En mi defensa diré que estaba de Probatio además de que acababa de llegar y apenas me estaba acostumbrando a todo esto.  
— Frank… durante todo el tiempo que he estado aquí, nadie se metió en más problemas durante su primera semana de Probatio. Sin contar que casi matas a Aníbal con una indigestión. —Comento Gwen entre risas moderadas para volver a estallar en una risa incontrolable con Hazel secundándola.  
— ¡Era la primera vez que estaba tan de cerca de un elefante! —Chilló Frank a la desesperada— ¿Qué es lo primero que haces si tienes un elefante de frente? Buscas una bolsa de maní y lo alimentas. Es sentido común.  
— Bueno si pero si quieres alimentarlo preguntas qué es lo que come y lo alimentas en caso de que sean intolerantes al maní como Aníbal. —Respondió Gwen sosteniéndose el estómago mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas producidas por su ataque de risa.  
— Culpo a los estereotipos en las series animadas de televisión y las propagandas del zoológico. Además, ¿como iba a saber que Aníbal es intolerante al maní?— Gwen iba a responder cuando Hazel, siendo la más sensata de los tres, se apresuró a intervenir.  
— Chicos, creo que nos estamos desviando del tema.  
— ¿Qué tema? —Preguntaron Gwen y Frank al unísono volviéndose a verla.  
— Ustedes saben… la búsqueda y todo eso…  
— Ah, cierto. Pero… ¿Cómo nos vamos a ir si Gwen olvidó pedir el transporte? —Pregunto Frank aliviado de cambiar de tema.  
— No lo olvide —Se defendió Gwen.  
— Entonces… ¿Dónde está? —Pregunto Hazel.  
— Está aquí. —Frank buscó a su alrededor con la mirada solo para encontrarse con legionarios yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá.  
— Pues yo no veo nada —Gwen puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró cansina.  
— No seas tonto Frank. Eres tú.  
— Ah bueno… Espera, ¿y yo porque? —Le reprocho, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.  
— Confiaba en que pudieras transformarte en algo que pudiera llevarnos… —Dijo apenas audible algo apenada por no informarle del plan que ella había elaborado.  
— Pues te confiaste demasiado. Hay un pequeño y minúsculo detalle. —Frank hizo un gesto con una de sus manos para enfatizar sus palabras.  
— ¿Cual? —Pregunto Gwen con fastidio ante los gestos de Frank.  
— Que estoy demasiado agotado como para transformarme siquiera en una cobaya  
— Y… ¿eso que tiene que ver? —Le soltó Gwen totalmente confusa.  
— Hazel, tu ya sabes. Explícale —Hazel suspiro agobiada, sabía que si no intermediaba la situación ambos empezarían a pelear y las cosas terminarían mal. Era una cuestión de orgullo.  
— Frank no se puede transformar en ciertas condiciones y entre esas están el ser herido de gravedad o que esté completamente exhausto.  
— ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Ya sabes por que quería, mejor dicho necesitaba dormir —Se excusó Frank.  
— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, Frank? —Le soltó Gwen frustrada  
— Si me hubieras puesto atención sabrías por consecuencia que el no dormir bien te deja fatigado —Empezó a alegar Frank. Gwen no se quedó atrás y también empezó a llevarle la contraria.  
— ¿Y porque no seguiste insistiendo para advertírmelo?  
— ¿Yo que iba a saber que iba a ser el transporte?  
— No me diste oportunidad de decírtelo  
— Tú no me diste oportunidad de descansar un par de horas más…  
— ¡Ay, Dioses! Aquí vamos. —Suspiro Hazel, exasperada. Cada vez ambos empezaban a elevar la voz hasta que empezaron a gritarse uno al otro para hacerse escuchar entre las palabras del otro mientras exponían su argumento. Hazel se limitó a sentarse en las escaleras de la entrada de la Cohorte a esperar a que ellos terminaran su incesable batalla.  
— Es obvio. Si estas molido tratas de recuperarte durmiendo…  
— No, no es obvio, Frank. Yo puedo pensar que te desvelaste anoche o que entrenaste de más…  
—…ya todos sabían que no puedo transformarme cuando estoy exhausto. Si no estuviera agotado lo haría y lo sabes, Gwen. —Hazel paseo la vista por el lugar hasta que algo llamó su atención.  
Por un momento su mirada quedó fija en un árbol cercano, creyó ver una ardilla escalando por la corteza buscando la protección de las ramas. Aburrida desvío la mirada del tronco cuando volvió a ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que se movía una sombra extraña. Nuevamente fijó su mirada en la corteza cuando notó que la superficie rugosa empezó a deformarse. Pensó que era debido al calor del mediodía pero lentamente las ondas empezaron a hacerse más grandes y más anchas. Alarmada busco en vano la atención de sus amigos que seguían enfrascados en su disputa.  
— Hm... Chicos…  
— Pues yo no lo sabía. Y cuando dices todos, ¿a quienes te refieres?  
— A todos los tripulantes del Argo II.  
— Frank, olvidas un pequeño detalle —Gwen imitó a Frank mientras exponía su punto.  
— Chicos…  
— ¿Cual? —Ahora Frank era el fastidiado por los gestos de Gwen.  
— Que yo no subí a bordo de ese maldito buque de guerra y me quede aquí protegiendo a la Legión mientras tú te ibas al Mare Nostrum.  
— ¡Como sea, tuve mis motivos para hacerlo!… Espera, no desvíes el tema. Aquí el maldito punto es que no puedo hacerlo ahora y dudo poder hacerlo en varios días. Mientras tanto, ¿porqué no vas y…?  
— ¡Chicos! —Grito Hazel desesperada.  
— ¡¿Que?! —Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo volviéndose para ver a una Hazel alterada.  
— ¡El maldito árbol! —Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de Hazel antes de entrar en un estado de shock.  
Gwen y Frank volvieron sus miradas de Hazel al árbol sin entender a qué se refería. Por un instante ambos creyeron que era un intento desesperado de Hazel para que dejaran de pelear y estaban a nada de volver a retomar su riña cuando un destello de luz apareció a mitad del tronco. Lentamente fue creciendo, haciéndose demasiado brillante para verla por el rabillo del ojo y demasiado grande que los envolvía. Los tres se cubrieron los ojos para evitar ser cegados por la luminosidad de tan intenso brillo.  
De pronto todo se torno oscuro o lo sería si has sido expuesto a una luz cegadora. En las pupilas de los jóvenes semidioses se impregnaron luces intermitentes de colores brillantes. Frank grito encabritado mientras se restregaba los ojos, enérgico, pues era la segunda vez que le pasaba en menos de una hora. En cambio Hazel y Gwen se limitaron a sobarse los párpados hasta que su visión volviera a ajustarse volviendo a ser la de antes.  
— ¿Alguien pidió un transporte? —Un joven de piel blanca y rasgos finos, saludo desde un auto antiguo militar romano lustroso y brillante que emitía un suave resplandor con la luz del sol. Parecía estar hecho de Oro Imperial. La caja estaba tallada mostrando varias formas y patrones que en la distancia en la que se encontraban no se podían apreciar con claridad. Todos esos detalles y muchos otros fueron opacados por la presencia de su dueño. Tenía el cabello lacio y rubio rojizo no muy largo pero si bastante alborotado. Alto, su complexión era fornida y esbelta, no parecía tener mas de diecisiete o dieciocho años. Vestía unos tejanos, mocasines y una camiseta blanca. Las gafas ray ban aviador que portaba lo hacían pasar por un adolescente camino a una fiesta. En pocas palabras Narciso hubiera muerto de envidia al verlo. Gwen sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a su encuentro.  
— ¿Lo conoces? —Susurro Frank a Hazel.  
— Ni idea de quien es.  
Cuando ambos volvieron la vista hacia ellos el joven visitante ya había bajado del auto y se había quitado las gafas, dejando ver unos penetrantes ojos claros que oscilaban entre el gris y el azul, envolviendo a Gwen en un cálido abrazo fraterno.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le cuestiono Gwen emocionada poco después de separarse.  
— He venido a responder a tu plegaria, mi pequeña sunflower... —Respondió el joven con una cálida sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura. Frank se volvió a Hazel para preguntarle gesticulando las palabras sin hacer ruido alguno "¿En que momento hizo una plegaria?" a lo que Hazel se encogió de hombros respondiéndole de la misma forma un "No lo se"— Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang. Acérquense. —En cuanto escucharon sus nombres ambos tensaron los hombros. Hasta ese momento supieron que sin importar que no conocieran al visitante el hecho de llamarles por su nombre completo significaba una sola cosa. Titubeantes se aproximaron a donde ellos estaban parados— Mi bendición tendrán, hijos de Roma. Todos los caminos les guiaran a su objetivo y regresaran sin percances a la legión. Les ayudare en lo que más pueda hasta que concluyan con su…  
— Pero… me has dicho que no puedes intervenir en los designios que ya han sido escritos. —Le interrumpió Gwen.  
— Y tienes razón, Gwen, pero nadie tiene porque saberlo ¿o si? —El joven esbozó una delgada sonrisa mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios pidiendo silencio a la vez que le regalaba un guiño.  
— No, claro que no —Gwen sonrío con complicidad.  
— Bueno ya que han resuelto esta encrucijada… tengo que irme. —El joven alzó la mano a la altura del hombro, junto el dedo medio y pulgar para chasquear los dedos cuando se detuvo bruscamente—. Una cosa más —Agrego el muchacho en un tono de advertencia y un brillo peligroso surgió en su mirar—. Si yo fuera usted, Praetor, cuidaría mi lengua. No por abusar del poder le hablaría de esa manera a una Veterana hija de Febo Apolo. Te aseguro que no querrás conocerme enojado ¿o te crees muy astuto para intentarlo? —Frank se había quedado rezagado junto a Hazel. Con cada momento que pasaba se sentían incómodos, completamente ajenos a la conversación que entablaban pero cuando le dirigió la palabra abrió los ojos completamente perplejo.  
¿Cómo pudo ser tan distraído? Frank habría jurado que era algún legado o hermano de Gwen pero las apariencias engañan y más cuando se trata de un dios.— Pero… Pero… ella… —Empezó a balbucear nervioso buscando algo con que excusarse.  
— ¿Ella que, Zhang? —Le interrumpió desafiante. Frank frunció los labios en un intento de contenerse. Suspiro cansino bajando la mirada en un acto de sumisión.  
— Nada, señor. —Musitó apenas audible.  
— Muy sensato, Praetor. —Apolo sonrió con socarronería— Bien. Hasta otro momento, Legionarios. Te veré pronto, Gwen. —Le dedico una sonrisa y un guiño a su descendiente a la vez que chasqueaba los dedos para desaparecer en un destello blanco provocado por una pequeña implosión. Por unos instantes, que figuraron horas, hubo un silencio tenso, Hazel no lo pudo soportar y fue la primera en romperlo.  
— Gwen, tu papa es genial pero olvidó un detalle.  
— ¿A qué te refieres, Hazel?  
— Si, hm… ¿como vamos a poner el auto en movimiento? —Los tres semidioses volvieron su mirada para encontrar el auto solitario. En efecto Hazel tenía razón. Apolo les había proporcionado un vehículo pero no un combustible— Necesitamos un unicornio o un pegaso o un…  
— Imposible. Reyna no va a permitir que saquemos un unicornio del campamento, al menos no después de la muerte de Escipión y si aun siguiera vivo dudo que nos lo hubiera prestado. Escipión no respondía a nadie que no fuera Reyna. Y yo como pegaso, unicornio o lo que sea no aguantaría más de cuatro kilómetros —Comento Frank más tranquilo de lo que estaba antes de la fugaz visita de Apolo. Pareciera que sus palabras más que afectarlo lo apaciguaron.  
— Tengo una idea. —Propuso Hazel. Antes de darles explicación se agachó y se puso a examinar el suelo a su alrededor— Por aquí debe estar, no debe estar muy lejos. —Se repetía a si misma.  
— ¿Qué está haciendo? —Le pregunto Gwen a Frank.  
— Quien sabe —Le respondió en un susurro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, limitándose a guardar distancia para mirar a Hazel con los labios fruncidos y la cabeza ladeada.  
Los guijarros del suelo cercano a los pies de Hazel se alejaban como si un imán gigante los repeliera. Lentamente un montículo de tierra empezó a crecer hasta que se abrió dejando en su lugar una buena réplica de un hormiguero en formación y sobre este la sombra, proyectada por el sol, del puño de Hazel.  
— Te tengo —Hazel sonrío con suficiencia a la vez que abría su puño dejando caer un anillo gigante y brillante de oro macizo, que según Nico, valdría aproximadamente unos dos millones de dólares.  
Tiempo atrás, durante una de sus visitas como embajador de Plutón, Hazel y Nico corrían por la Vía Principalis para llegar a tiempo la asamblea de ese día pero tuvieron una pequeña demora gracias a ese colosal anillo. La gravedad haría su trabajo en tan caro accesorio si no fuera porque Hazel ejercía control sobre el metal precioso haciéndolo levitar. Se centro en el anillo y se concentró en su forma. El metal empezó a brillar irradiando calor. En poco tiempo se derritió en una masilla densa y espesa. Con mayor experiencia forzó a la masilla a alargarse y hacerse más ancha. Con mucha agilidad la moldeó para que volviera a su forma original. Cuando Hazel terminó dejó caer un lingote de oro sólido del tamaño de una barra de pan. Se acercó y lo levantó, lo hubiera hecho levitar como hacía unos momentos pero no quería quemarse las manos si es que todavía no se enfriaba del todo.  
En cuanto Frank vio el lingote de oro supo que era lo que tenía en mente. No tenia ningún tipo de vínculo, a decir verdad lo asustaba y estaba completamente seguro de que él lo sentía, aprovechandose de ello.  
— Saben ahora que lo pienso mejor… las alcanzo en un par de días en un lugar concurrido de por allá. Que les parece el…  
— Estás de broma, ¿verdad? —Le interrumpió Hazel— Nos podría ahorrar mucho tiempo.  
— No. Definitivamente no. Olvídalo, ¿quieres? Si lo llamas yo no voy. —Soltó Frank sin poder contenerse  
— Va hacernos ganar terreno. ¿Acaso se te ocurre una mejor idea, Frank? —Le espeto Hazel con fastidio.  
— No es mi culpa que Gwen haya olvidado pedir el…  
— ¡Hey, chicos! ¡Cálmense! —Intervino Gwen antes de que las cosas se salieran de control— ¿Alguien me puede explicar de qué están hablando? —Frank suspiro cansino después de fruncir el ceño y desviar la mirada indignado. Hazel aprovechó aquel momento de distracción por parte de Frank para lanzar un silbido tan fuerte como se lo permitieron sus pulmones provocando que Frank empezara a hacer una rabieta similar a la que le hizo a Gwen horas antes.  
— ¡Por todos los dioses! No es momento para que te comportes como un crío, Frank. —Le reprendió Gwen, llamando nuevamente la atención de su mirada furiosa acompañada de su respiración alterada. Hubiera sido divertido sino fuera porque empezaba a angustiarse por la prórroga que le había puesto Discordia, temiendo que volviera a hablarle en la cabeza.  
En la distancia podían ver como una imagen borrosa de color beige se hacía más y más nítida conforme se aproximaba a ellos. Unos metros por delante de los semidioses una nube de tierra densa como cortina de humo se levantó cubriendo una gran sombra. De poco en poco se fue dispersando para dejar a la vista un caballo majestuoso relinchando con bravura y arrogancia. Llevaba atada una silla de montar y enganchada a ella estaba la Spatha de Hazel. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no correr a abrazarlo, Hazel se volvió hacia Gwen resumiéndole el problema.  
— Lo que pasa, en pocas palabras, es que aquí el Praetor no se lleva bien con Arion y viceversa. Tranquilo, Frank. —Se apresuro a agregar ante su ceño fruncido— Intentaré convencerlo de que no sea tan tosco contigo… pero también intenta no serlo con el. —Sin poder contenerse más Hazel corrió a atenderlo mientras Gwen se acercó a Frank con una sonrisa ladina.  
— Así que tu enemigo mortal es un caballo… ¿Es en serio?  
— Bueno tus enemigos mortales son tus hermanos en el campamento griego y sin embargo sigues visitandolos porque tu padre te lo pide…  
— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Gwen frunció el ceño pues tal declaración la pilló por sorpresa.  
— Dakota me lo dijo —Respondió Frank a la ligera encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.  
— Jamás vuelvo a confiarle algo así… —Musitó Gwen provocando que Frank ladeara una sonrisa con suficiencia— Pero… ¿Porque no se llevan bien?  
— Me… me intimida, me… me… no lo se, no lo puedo describir pero Percy decía que lavaría su hocico con jabón. Algún día.ç  
— ¿Lavar su hocico con jabón?  
— Ehm… Es una larga historia  
— De acuerdo… Entonces… ¿Es cuestión de el macho dominante? —Dijo Gwen con voz más grave a la vez que inflaba el pecho para después reír divertida.  
— Puede ser, la verdad no tengo idea pero no quiero acercarme y averiguarlo. —Frank se volvió para ver como Hazel le colocaba las riendas y los arneses del carro a Arion mientras devoraba el lingote de oro. Frank había pasado cada rato libre investigando sobre el comportamiento animal con la idea de que le ayudaría a desarrollar mejor su legado y por la expresión corporal que le daba Arion sabía que no iba a ceder antes las peticiones de Hazel— Andando. Entre más rápido nos vayamos más rápido podré bajar del maldito auto —A Frank no le quedó de otra más que suspirar frustrado y echar a andar con pasos pesados hacia el auto.  
Lanzó su mochila arriba del auto para después subir de un brinco. Cuando el se sentó con las rodillas pegadas al pecho Gwen subió al carro quedando de pie, tal y como lo había hecho su padre instantes antes. El carro lucía bastante amplio por como para llevar a los semidioses a bordo pero por dentro apenas había espacio suficiente para Gwen, Frank y las mochilas. Hazel, percatándose de ello, optó por montar a Arion. Una vez que estuvo en su espalda se volvió hacia Gwen y Frank.  
— ¿Están listos?  
— Si  
— Pensándolo bien… no  
— Bueno pues… ¡Arion, andando! —Hazel espoleó a Arion. Se levantó en dos patas relinchando con bravura. El mundo pareció alargarse. La luz del sol se fundió a su alrededor. Arion había echado a correr como si no hubiera mañana en dirección a Canadá.  
Conforme avanzaban Frank iba poniéndose más y más nervioso a consecuencia su respiración se volvía errática, el corazón le latía con fuerza contra el pecho. En poco tiempo se escuchó un sonido sonico similar a un rugido, Frank comprendió entonces que Arion acababa de romper la barrera del sonido. El recuerdo de su primer viaje con Arion lo abordo. Se hizo tan tangible que podría jurar que Ella los acompañaba susurrando el aumento gradual de la velocidad, poniéndolo a temblar como nunca lo había hecho. Frank cerró los ojos en un fallido intento de calmarse. Al poco tiempo empezó a mecerse de atrás hacia adelante respirando más deprisa, estaba empezando a híper ventilarse.  
En cambio Gwen lo llevaba muy bien. La velocidad no era nada nuevo para ella. Cuando cumplió los diecisiete Apolo le dejó manejar el auto-sol, bajo su tutela, para evitar accidentes o futuras reprimendas por parte del abuelo Júpiter. Jamás había sentido tanta adrenalina en su vida hasta ese momento, claro sin contar cuando escapó de la muerte. Sin duda estaba disfrutando el viaje. Para Hazel la velocidad era tan natural como respirar pero aun así no soltó el agarre de la crin de Arion. Por un momento ambas intercambiaron sonrisas para afirmar que todo iba bien tanto adelante como atrás pero no era así. Gwen volvió su mirada a sus pies para encontrarse que Frank no lo llevaba bien, iba perdiendo el control. Si no hacía algo pronto, colapsaría de un ataque de nervios. Gwen tenía una gran habilidad para la medicina por heredad de Apolo por lo que tenía la costumbre de echar en su mochila plantas medicinales pues nunca sabría cuándo podrían necesitarse. Trató de agacharse para tomar su mochila y ver de qué manera podría ayudar a Frank pero apenas lo intentó hubo una pequeña sacudida que casi la hizo caer del auto si no es porque se sujetó de Frank. Temerosa de que existiera una réplica similar dejó de intentar agarrar su mochila lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar la mano de Frank a la vez que una sensación cálida le recorría las puntas de los dedos conforme hacia cánticos en latín.  
Frank se resistió al principio ante la extraña sensación que le fue embargando hasta después cayó en cuenta de que solo Gwen podía hacer eso así que solo se aferró a su mano con tanta firmeza que su puño temblaba, pareciera que de eso dependiera su vida. Abrió los ojos para ver a Gwen pero su frente estaba pegada a las rodillas, los brazos estaban flexionados a los costados de estas mientras las manos pegaban su nariz a los muslos. Volvió a acomodarse con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Levantó su mirada hacia Gwen para agradecerle cuando un gran estruendo seguido de una sacudida de la misma magnitud lo impidió.  
— ¡Arion, para! —Grito Hazel desde el frente a la vez que tiraba de las riendas.  
El caballo no pareció alegrarse de ello pero el fue disminuyendo la velocidad, muy por debajo de la velocidad del sonido. Cuando Arion se detuvo, al fin, el auto traqueteo por unos segundos y una rueda se desmonto dejando el auto en desnivel. Frank se incorporó siendo el primero en bajar. Apenas sus pies tocaron tierra firme temblaron, imposibles de sostener su peso se sostuvo de los bordes del auto. Dirigió una mirada rapida a Hazel, que estaba bajando de Arion muy despacio, y otra a Gwen que movía los labios con demasiada parsimonia, pero no escuchaba nada mas que un pitido constante en sus oídos, parecia que todo se movía en cámara lenta. Con cada paso que daba sus pies trastabillaron. Se sorprendió de su resistencia pues en los últimos viajes vomitaba al menos dos veces, que no era nada divertido y menos aun yendo a la velocidad del sonido. Pero hizo conjeturas muy rápido. Sentía como si acabara de tomar un vaso de leche sin su medicamento para la intolerancia a la lactosa a la mano, pareciera que su estómago quería salir corriendo por su garganta, las náuseas no tardaron en aparecer. Gwen pareció darse cuenta de ello por lo que bajó del auto deprisa y se colocó a un lado de Frank.  
— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto a la vez que le ponía una mano en la espalda. Frank se trago una nausea.  
— No… —Negó con la cabeza y la cara contraída. Fue lo único que pudo decir puesto las arcadas lo obligaron a doblarse por la mitad.  
Frank se sostenía el estómago mientras se sacudía violentamente. Su boca sabía amargo y agrio, algo a bilis y ácidos estomacales. "Nota mental; No hacer corajes en la madrugada y menos si tienes el estómago vacío." Pensó. Cuando pudo recuperarse se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. No había notado hasta ese momento que un termo, abierto, flotaba cerca de su cara. Recorrió con la mirada el termo, los dedos que le sujetaban pasando por su muñeca hasta su brazo para encontrar a Gwen con una cálida media sonrisa, esas que te levantan los ánimos. Frank alejo la mano de su rostro y sin pensárselo dos veces acept el termo. Bebió un sorbo de néctar y suspiró aliviado conforme esa sensación reconfortante le recorrió las extremidades.  
— Gracias —Susurro mientras se lo devolvía.  
— ¿Mejor? —Preguntó Gwen mientras tapaba y guardaba el termo en una de las mochilas.  
— Mucho mejor. —Afirmó Frank. Fruncio los labios y bajó la mirada, avergonzado— Siento haberte hablado de esa manera… Es que yo solo… yo solo estaba…  
— Estabas cansado —Concluyó Gwen. Frank fijó su mirada en ella— No te preocupes. Siento que mi papá te haya hablado asi…  
— No, esta bien… —Negó con la cabeza sin algún cambio en su semblante— tenía… tiene razón…  
— ¿Todo en orden?  
— Todo en orden —Asintió Frank. Paseo la mirada por el lugar encontrando pinos, abedules y cedros rodeandoles, parecia que se encontraban en un gran claro. Frank, aun ligeramente mareado, seguía buscando algo con que poder orientarse— ¿En donde…?  
— ¡Maldición! —Le interrumpió Hazel. Frank y Gwen volvieron su mirada hacia Hazel que se encontraba del otro lado examinando el auto.  
— ¿Que ocurre, Hazel? —Preguntó Gwen.  
— Es el eje. Esta roto y la rueda es inservible…  
— Vamos, no puede ser tan malo… —Gwen rodeo el auto, situándose a un lado de Hazel y observó que la rueda sólo eran fragmentos de madera esparcidos por la tierra— De acuerdo… Eso si es malo… —Arion relincho con fiereza amortiguando las palabras de Gwen.  
Cuando los jóvenes semidioses volvieron su mirada hacia el descendiente de Neptuno y Ceres*, Poseidón y Deméter para los griegos, se encontraba erguido en dos patas intentando librarse de las correas y los arneses que lo sujetaban a los restos del auto. Frank se alejó a toda prisa para evitar que una de sus pezuñas alcanzara alguna parte de su cuerpo.  
— ¡Arion! —Gritó Hazel intentando calmarlo mientras se acercaba lentamente con las manos en alto en señal de paz.  
— ¡Ten cuidado! —Grito Frank a una distancia que él consideraba prudente— ¡Cuando se asustan tienden a soltar patadas! —Apenas lo dijo Arion se volvió hacia él dedicándole una mirada iracunda que bien pudo decirle "Yo jamas me asusto… hombre bebe chino canadiense." Frank comprendió que había cometido un error. Caminó de espaldas en intento de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ambos cuando sus pies se encontraron con una roca haciéndole perder el equilibrio, cayendo de sentón. Sintió estremecerse cuando se percató que no era él el que lo hacía.  
Era la tierra que empezaba a cimbrearse.

* * *

_*Cuenta la mitologia que esto sucede cuando Poseidón intentó en una ocasión seducir a su hermana Deméter, sin conseguirlo. La diosa, que entonces sólo tenía en su cabeza el encontrar a su desaparecida hija, Perséfone, se transformó en una yegua para evitar las solicitudes del dios, pero éste la descubrió por además de ser el dios del mar lo era de los caballos, y, transformándose a su vez en caballo, la violó. Deméter quedó embarazada de él y dio a luz más tarde a este maravilloso caballo. _

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
